


What She Wanted

by dxrkwinged



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkwinged/pseuds/dxrkwinged
Summary: Desire is a tricky thing.





	What She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid possible confusion, I support/like the idea of polyamorous Legion, so they're all three dating during this timeline. This fic was also inspired by something talked about among friends, which then turned into this eventually being created.

Pausing outside of the building, she glanced up, arms wrapped around herself as she hesitated. Was she really going to go through with this? For weeks she had been bothered by her thoughts. She couldn’t get her mind off of it after she attended that party with him. But she was too shy to say anything, and whenever she was around him she’d try her best to hide what she was thinking. It wasn’t like she was super obvious about things, but she felt how she’d react would give her away. Besides, today she would be dropping in on him unannounced. 

She started to pick up on what he did on Tuesdays. The more she thought about it, she felt like she was being extremely invasive. But it was more her curiosity. She doubted anyone else knew he came out here by himself, alone. She wondered why but never asked him. She understood the need to be alone. But now here she was, somewhat abusing this situation. Because she couldn’t stop having those dreams, those thoughts, and urges.

Sighing, she shook her head. If she didn’t try this now she’d probably end up hating herself. Besides, what could really go wrong? Oh, just the possibility of him starting to hate her for being weird. No, she tried to shake those thoughts from her mind. With just another moment of slight hesitation, she finally walked over to the doors, stepping inside. Stomping the snow off of her shoes, she peered around before walking down the hallway. She froze once she saw him sitting on the couch, cigarette in hand. She almost spun around and ran before freezing, hearing him speak.

“About time you came inside,” he said. “Was wondering how long you were going to stand outside.”

Shit, he saw her standing outside? She then forced a shy smile. “Well… I’m here now,”

He nodded, watching her closely. Shuffling her feet, she dropped eye contact. Oh God, she felt so absolutely nervous. What was she even supposed to say now?

“Susie,”

Slightly startled, she looked up at him. “Y-yeah?”

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here or?”

_ Oh, great, he’s probably mad at me. _ Suddenly she flushed and spun around. “Sorry, sorry, this was stupid. I’ll leave you alone.”

“No,” he said, making her freeze in place once again. “Just come over here will you?”

Sighing deeply, she nodded before turning back around. She walked over to him, nervously. She glanced up at him, watching as he pat the spot on the couch next to him. Wordlessly, she sat down next to him, tugging at the bottom of her hoodie. She was still aware of him watching her, so she knew she had to explain herself now.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “You see… I started to notice you came out here by yourself on Tuesday nights. And I wondered why no one asked you why you did so I decided not to but…” Heart racing, she started tugging at her hoodie even more. “Well, I just… I don’t know.” Defeated, she made sure not to make eye contact.

He was silent for a few minutes and then spoke again, dropping the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. “Yeah, I come out here a lot by myself,” he said, waiting for her to continue.

“Um,” she started to fidget even more as she sat there, feeling a flush starting to appear on her cheeks. “Well, I-I wanted to see you.”

“You see me every day,”

Frowning, she shook her head, still making sure not to look at him. God, she didn’t know how to explain this to him. “Not in the way that you might think,” she murmured. She wanted to go far away and hide now. How would he react once she found out the way she had been thinking about him?

“Susie,” he said once again, wanting her to continue. At this point he was almost forcing her to admit what was on her mind.

“Okay okay!” she exclaimed, her face now even more flushed. Her hands moved to her face, covering it as she tried to hide herself. She sat like that for a few minutes before pulling them away. “I want to  _ see _ you. Like… You’ve been on my mind for so many days now. A-and the things I think about… I want to try those things with you. But I… God, Frank, I don’t know I’m just an idiot.”

She could feel him watching her, both of them becoming completely silent for a few minutes. Then, much to her horror, he started to laugh. Embarrassed, she looked up at him. 

“That’s all?” he asked her, amused.

“What do you  _ mean _ that’s all?” she huffed, punching him lightly on the arm. She was an idiot. She regretted coming out here.

“Susie, if you want to have sex with me you can just ask.”

Face now completely red, she punched him again. “It’s not that easy!” she retorted.

“Right, because you still seem to forget we’ve been dating for awhile now,” he replied.

“That’s not it,” she muttered, arms crossed as she looked away.

“Then what is it?”

“Uh,” she hesitated before speaking again. She wasn’t sure she could admit all her insecurities to him. Sure, she was happy in the relationship with Frank and Julie, but she couldn’t help but feel like a second choice. She always felt like she didn’t compare, but Julie was always there to assure her she  _ was _ good enough. But that was just Julie’s opinion. “I just… What if I’m not good enough?”

Silence fell between them again. Finally, he spoke again. “Do I have to fuck you to show you I like you, too?”

“Um, oh God,” she covered her face again. That’s what she wanted more than anything. She would let him do anything to her. And she was so embarrassed by these thoughts. When had she gotten this way?

Suddenly, she felt him grabbing her arm, and she looked up at him in surprise. “Come on, you did come all this way to  _ see _ me right?”

Jerk. But he was right, and if he hadn’t made the next move they would’ve sat on that couch forever. Silently, she nodded, standing up with him as she followed him upstairs. However, when they reached the next room she paused suddenly, stepping backwards a bit. Her eyes fell onto the mattress and she looked away in embarrassment.

“Susie,” he said, placing a hand onto her cheek, turning her so that she had to look at him. “Why don’t you start by telling me the things you’ve been thinking about?”

Heart racing, she blushed deeply once she saw him smirk at her. There’s no way she could admit all of that to him! “Um… H-how about I just… Show you?” she said, her voice trembling.

“Okay,” he said, simply. He pulled her further into the room with him. “Show me then.”

Sighing deeply and trying to calm her nerves, she nodded silently. She glanced at him sheepishly before begging herself to make the next move. After what felt like forever, she slowly got down onto her knees in front of him. Slowly, she started to reach up. As she started to unzip his pants, she felt her heart starting to race even more. But now her nervousness was slipping into shy desire.

She glanced up at him once before pulling down just enough of his clothing to reveal his dick to her. Pausing for only a second, she wrapped her hands around him, slowly started to rub him up and down. Starting to move her hands on him faster, she slowly took him into her mouth. Judging by his sounds, he was enjoying this, which only sent a wave of excitement through her. However, she was still inexperienced, trying to go too far down on him. Gagging, she pulled back, wiping at her mouth in embarrassment.

“Damn Susie,” he said. By his tone she knew he was smirking at her once again. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her close to him once again. “Didn’t realize you wanted me  _ this _ much.”

Flustered and unable to say anything else, she simply continued. Slower this time, she took him back into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she slowly went down further onto him, sucking and licking as she went. She pulled back to catch her breath, only to have him push her back down onto him. He came slightly inside of her mouth, holding her there and giving her no other option but to swallow. Once he released his hold on her, she pulled back, wiping her mouth once again as she glanced up at him.

Slowly standing up, she was pulled into a kiss. However it didn’t last as long as she wanted, and he was soon motioning towards the mattress. He wanted her to continue showing him what she wanted from him so badly. Moving closer to it, she slowly started to remove her clothing, looking at him in surprise when he helped her remove the rest of it. However, once she was bare in front of him, she instinctively covered herself. Sure, he had seen her this way before but they were both buzzed then. Now, this was different.

However, her attention was diverted once she watched him start to rub himself at the sight of her. God, that made all her insecurities about not having an attractive body disappear. That was something she was so scared of. Not being desirable enough for him. Moving her arms away from her body, she started to tug at his clothing. Without really being asked, he undressed himself quickly, waiting for her to do something else. Did he really expect her to take control of this situation? As much as she wanted to, she wasn’t sure she could.

“Um,” she started. She knew what she wanted from him. She just had to ask. “I want to… I want to ride you.”

Moving, he got down onto the mattress, pulling her down with him. Now she was straddled above him as he laid down underneath her. Heart racing, she closed her eyes for just a few minutes. Suddenly her eyes flew open with a gasp once she felt him rubbing his fingers across her slick wet. He didn’t need to say it; she was making him wait too long. Pushing his hand away, she started to adjust herself above him. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, whimpering slightly.

She sat there, not moving for a few heartbeats before slowly bouncing up and down on top of him. Her movements were somewhat awkward and painfully obvious she was inexperienced, and this only added to her embarrassment. Feeling him grab onto her, he started to pull her down harder onto him, causing her to arch her back and cry out. God, it felt better than she had imagined. Letting him take control, she leaned over to kiss him sloppily as he thrust himself up into her. Moments later she pulled herself off of him, moving back as he started to shift their position.

“What else do you want?”

This wasn’t fair. It was almost like he was toying with her, making her call out everything. But for some reason, desire took over any other emotion. “Fuck me,” she said, hating that there was still a shakiness in her voice. “But… Rougher than before.”

Now, she was bent over onto the mattress on her arms and knees, eagerly waiting as he knelt behind her. Wasting no time, he thrust himself back into her, causing her to moan loudly. Face buried into the fabric below, her hands gripped at the mattress underneath her. His movements were rough and quick, but it was everything she had wanted.

Shifted into a position where she could only receive, she cried out. If he continued things this way with her, she was going to reach her release early. With a deep thrust into her she cursed, loudly, fingers now gripping even tighter onto the mattress. With a few more thrusts, he suddenly pulled out, causing a wave of disappointment to flow through her. That couldn’t have been all of it, right? But luckily, it wasn’t, and she was soon flipped over to lay on her back. Bending her legs backwards, he soon entered her again, continuing his pace from before.

Arms and legs wrapping around him, she dug her fingernails into his back as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Feeling her body shudder, she came with a loud moan, back arched and head thrown back. Hearing his breathing becoming ragged, she continued to grip onto him, face now buried into his shoulder as his movements became needy. Spilling himself into her, she whimpered, feeling him give a few final pushes before removing himself from her. Releasing her hold on him, she collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Moments later, he was laying down next to her.

Almost greedily, she pressed close to him, cuddling close against his warmth. She expected him to pull away, never really seeming to be the affectionate type. But, much to her surprise, he didn’t. He watched her for a few minutes, but eye contact with him once again was too embarrassing, so she soon buried her face into his chest. However she relaxed once she felt him run his fingers through her pink colored hair. It was just enough to feel connected to him, and she closed her eyes, silently living in the moment.

“Didn’t expect you to be into it being rough,” he said to her, killing the moment. Great, of course he would.

Lazily, she punched him on the arm. “You don’t know much about me, then,” she mumbled, soon returning to cuddling close to him.

“Guess not. So, you better start coming here every Tuesday night with me,” he continued. “Got it?”

If this meant she’d get to be with him like  _ this _ every Tuesday night, she knew she couldn’t refuse. A feeling of excitement flowed through her again and she nodded. He wanted to spend the nights he usually spent alone with  _ her _ . If she wasn’t so exhausted she’d beg him for another round. “Got it.”

Patting her head, which always seemed to fluster her in a unknown way, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She was soon pulled closer to him, which caused her to smile once she noticed how apprehensive he seemed. It was almost like he didn’t want her to notice his want to share a intimate closeness with her. Sighing, she closed her eyes, silently thanking herself for finally coming out to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> The situation regarding the party was something else talked about among friends. I considered writing it first but decided against it. More or less, Frank and Susie went to a party together as a couple, got drunk, and had sex for their first time.


End file.
